


The Princess, the Prince, and the Dark Knight

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Training, Jealousy, Kissing, Marriage Contracts, Possessive Behavior, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like your dead parents have a lot to answer for.</p><p>***<br/>NOTE: This story is discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so embarrassed for writing this (this from a person who writes dark and fucked up fics), I have no idea where it came from to be honest!
> 
> I might actually delete this later, I don't know.

“P-Please! Please, Sir! What did I do?!”

Your desperate cries are unheard. The man above looks at your quivering body with eyes filled with cold fire. A sneer graces his face, his teeth slightly barred in a show of his deep displeasure.

Without a word, he walks closer to you, sitting on the edge of the bed you have been tied to. A gently, gloved hand suddenly touches your terrified face. Slowly, it moves in a caress against your cheek. You blink in confusion, trying to hold back the tears. The older man is silent, his expression slightly softer than before. He still has that fiery look in his eyes, but now there is also something resembling sadness and regret.

  
You wish you knew what was going on. All of this doesn’t make sense.

You have been doing your job like every other day, serving the food in the main cantina. Nothing was out of ordinary, nothing would have prepared you for what came at the end of the day.

You remember feeling shocked, when two Stormtroopers came while you were cleaning up your working area, demanding that you follow them since General Hux ordered for you to be brought to his personal quarters. It was strange, the suddenness of the order, as well as the fact that you couldn’t understand what the General himself would want from a food worker like you. You didn’t even interact with the man really. Of course you did serve him food every day, but the words exchanged were just the usual pleasantries done in this kind of setting, a simple “Good morning, General” and “What would you like today, Sir?” General Hux himself responded in short, clipped sentences, never returning your greetings, only stating what he wanted in an order like tone and moving on quickly. You didn’t blame him for it, though. You were aware that the man was probably always busy, always working, so he didn’t have time for being nice to someone as unimportant as you. He had the whole First Order to run. And you? You served food, nothing more, and nothing less.

Which is why the current situation is so shocking and scares you so much. Since you don’t know the General well, or why he even ordered you to be brought to him, only to end up tied to his bed, you feel your mind slowly breaking from the onslaught of negative emotions.

“Sir… Please…” you whimper when the hand stops its movement, General Hux just cupping your cheek in it.

An angry like hum comes from the man. He looks contemplative, as if deciding if it is worth to grace you with an answer. You hope he will, you really need to know why all of this is happening.

“Tell me, do you enjoy your job in the First Order, Y/N?” he whispers.

His soft tones bring you out of your starting panic attack. You look at him nervously. Is this some kind of test?

“Yes, Sir.” You answer, because what else are you supposed to say.

Hux’s hand vanishes from your cheek. You watch as he hums in thought while he takes the glove off the hand that was just touching you. Pale, long fingers appear. They remind you of a musician’s hand and you let your imagination run a little, thinking of the General playing some kind of piano-like instrument. But then you remember that this man could destroy whole planets with just a small movement from that hand and shiver in fright.

“And tell me, Y/N… Is flirting with people during your job a part of it?” questions Hux again, this time his tone dark.

His expression turns back into that vicious, cold look of fury. He takes off his other glove, this time the movements jerky and aggressive. You flinch from the change in behavior, but also blink in surprise. Flirting? First, you have no idea what the man is talking about. Why would you flirt with anyone? Actually, why would anyone flirt with you in the first place? You are nothing special. Rather the opposite. You have a shitty job and you aren’t pretty or attractive by the general human standards. Secondly, why did the General care if you flirted with someone or not? It’s not like he is attracted to you or something.

“I’m sorry Sir, but I honestly have no idea what you are talking about.” You answer honestly.

Hux sneers at you, his handsome features twisted. He grabs your chin in a sudden move; grips it tightly between the fingers of one of his hands. You almost jolt at how cold his skin is upon yours, but you stop yourself. You are too busy staring into his piercing, green eyes that are for some reason suddenly really close to your own face.

“Don’t play coy with me! I have seen how you speak with others. Always so pleasant, always smiling, wishing them a good day… Looking at them with those beautiful, bright eyes of yours…”

The General’s voice turns from a shout to a whisper. His face moves even closer to yours, his eyes half lidded. You can feel his breath on your lips and if you weren’t so scared you would probably be really turned on right now. But all you can feel is fear. Not because of the close proximity between you two, or the fact that you are still tied to Hux’s bed. No, you are terrified of not knowing what is happening. You hate not being in control of your life. This is why you took the shitty job at the cantina. At least nothing strange could happen there. Well, you thought so at least. The General proved you wrong.

“You even managed to coax Ren to be civil in the cantina…” mutters the man, which brings you out of your thoughts.

Your eyes widen the more he speaks. You slowly start to question the sanity of the General. Maybe he confused you with someone else, another woman? Because he almost sounds… jealous?

“Sir…?” you try to interrupt, but the General seems to be lost in his thoughts and ignores you.

“He speaks of you, did you know? Of how you are the only worthy person on this ship. That maybe you are actually Force sensitive with how you draw people to you with simple words. That he might just take you under his wing and train you… Maybe even make you a Knight of Ren…”

The General’s thumb slowly caresses your partly opened mouth, seemingly unconsciously as his eyes are still glued to yours. You are sure your labored breath is warming up his cold fingers.

You jolt in surprise this time when you feel his other hand suddenly start threading through your hair. It is gentle in its movement, but there is also some kind of darker emotion in the action that you can’t quiet place.

“You will no longer be allowed to work in the cantina.” Says Hux firmly, his voice leaving no room for argument.

You can no longer keep quiet. You feel so out of control your panic attack finally hits you full force. You lash out, trashing in your bindings. Tears spill down your face as you try to move away from his face, his eyes, his touch.

“Why are you doing this?! I have no idea what you are even talking about! I never flirted with anyone, especially not Lord Ren! I’m simply being polite, this is how I have been brought up! I’m just trying to do my job properly! So why?! WHY?!” you shout at the end, your voice getting hoarse from the emotions you are feeling.

  
You just want him to let you go. At this point you don’t even care about that damn job anymore. You want to go back home to Arkanis, let its rainy weather calm you down. You want to drink warm blue milk, listen to the birds native to your planet.

The General seems surprised at your outburst. He lets go of your hair and face and moves back a little, but still hovers over you. He has a frown on his face.

  
“Is this some kind of trick? Did you forget?” he asks softly.

You turn your face to the side, away from his eyes. They seem to see too much, make it hard for you to focus and calm down. You take a deep breath.

  
“I truly have no idea what you speak of.” You say firmly this time.

You feel a hand on your face, its cold temperature now pleasant against your heated cheek. It turns your face back around so you can look at the General again. You feel surprised at the worried look he has now.

“You really don’t remember…” he says with a sad tone.

Hux sits up on your hips slowly, gently, preventing any movement from your lower half. You squirm, unused to such position, the natural restraint combined with the silks around your hands that tie you to the bed not helping in calming you down. He leans forward again, putting both of his elbows on the sides of your head. The General stares into your eyes, softly. He moves his lips closer to yours again, your mouths almost touching. When Hux speaks next you can feel the barest hint of it, of his touch, as his lips move so near yours.

“Y/N… Do you remember when you were but a little girl on Arkanis, playing around the Academy? Do you remember when a boy, a little older than you, saved you from being bullied? How you asked what he wanted for helping you? That little boy told you that he wanted you to be his Princess, because he defeated the evil Knights and this is what happens in stories; the Prince marries the Princess. That when he grows up, he will be Emperor and you will be his Queen. And then the boy told his father about it and your parents and the boy’s have signed a marriage contract between you two…”

You look in utter shock at the man above you, just now noticing that he isn’t wearing his usual coat. The words he is saying don’t really register in your mind yet. Their meaning lost, the memories the General speaks of not surfacing. Could it be that he truly took you for someone else?

Hux continues softly.

“…But then, the boy had to fulfill his duty to his family and the Empire. And soon he was swept away by training, and later work. The boy grew up to be a man, and he climbed ranks until he became the General of the First Order. But the boy never forgot his Princess, her beautiful eyes, her soft hair, her clear laugh, or the way she blushed when he complimented her. And he never forgot about her promise to be his for saving her, nor the marriage contract their parents have signed. So the boy, now a respected and powerful General, began his search for his future Queen.”

The more you listen, the more you start to realize that you do remember some of the things that Hux is talking about. It is true that you were born and raised on Arkanis. And you do remember, although through a haze typical for childhood memories, a pale and frail boy with hair like the sunset that scared away the boys that were making fun of you for your looks and your interests. And the more you listened the more it registered in your mind that the General might be telling the truth. Yet, something wasn’t right. You don’t remember you parents ever telling you about any contract, nor about any of the promises you clearly made to the boy who saved you…

“The Prince went back to his home planet, but he was told that his Princess was gone; her parents killed and she herself lost. The man despaired over this, because he knew that he did not have the luxury to give up everything to find her. But he vowed to become Emperor and then he would use all the power in the Galaxy to bring them back together. But fate had it that his girl came to him, working a job that was below her in every aspect; below the one chosen by the General. And what is more, the man realized his girl did not recognize him, treating him like everyone else. So he watched and observed her, as she gave her smiles, her laughter, her kind words to other people, things that should only belong to the General. And he became more and more frustrated and jealous. And when he noticed that a Dark Knight has taken interest in his future Queen, he decided he needed to take action and remind the girl of her place. You are that girl, the one that has been promised to me, Y/N.”

A silence follows the General’s tale. You don’t really know what to say. All of this sounds so bizarre, as if you are in some strange dream. It is impossible that you are the girl Hux speaks of. Your parents would have told you about a marriage contract, especially to a family of such high standing as the Huxes. You want to protest, to say that this is all a big misunderstanding. But the General looks at you with fire in his eyes and a headstrong determination that you have only heard about. That this is how he looks when he destroys star systems. So you swallow loudly, nervous.

“What happens now?” You ask, because you honestly just need him to guide you.

To tell you what your fate will be.

General Hux smiles at you. He moves even closer to your face, your lips touching softly. His eyes are closing behind pale eyelashes.

“Simple. I make you fully mine.” He whispers against your mouth.

Before you can say anything, Hux kisses you gently, which causes your brain to shut down.

Oh.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

This is sadly not a continuation of the story. Due to a lot of things that have been happening in my life, I lost all the drive for all my stories. I am not happy with how they look, and while I had an idea where they will go, I no longer am sure of that. This is why this story will be discontinued. I might pick it up one day, but it will probably be rewritten first to improve what was written so far and then continued. I might even delete the old version if a new one is created.

I am very sorry to the small group of people who were waiting for this to be continued. It pains me to do this, but I don't see a point in forcing myself and giving you guys something that hasn't got my whole heart in it. It just isn't me.

On the bright side, there will be new stories coming at some point. I hope that you will like those just as much as the old ones.

Once again I'm sorry, please, forgive me.

fat_fish_in_space

 

**April 23rd, 2017**

 

**I just want to inform everyone that this story will stay discontinued, but I will not re-write it or delete it. It will simply stay online as it is for you guys to enjoy!**

**fat_fish_in_space**


End file.
